Hirumaki
Hirumaki is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a young man with white eyes, pointy ears, two fangs and long, sharp claws. He has blonde hair, that goes upwards and ends in two fuzzy tufts. Hirumaki wears a red coat with golden buttons and grey, thorned rings around his shoulders. He also wears black boots and violet gloves, the latter which are weaponized by having long, metallic claws attached to them. Hirumaki is an anime exclusive character and a henchman to Kagetora. He personally knows the Inugami Roh and likes to butter up others by offering his services to them, so he can trick them into letting down their guard. In his first apperance in Episode 35, Hirumaki starts out acting as a partner to the Inugami, but in Episode 38, he is revealed as a minion of Kagetora, that was sent to spy on the Inugami. When the lower half of Hirumaki's body is destroyed by Roh in Episode 41, Kagetora gives Hirumaki a Karumanomi that turns into a bunch of large roots and become his new lower body. Later in the same episode, Hirumaki becomes a purple, scorpion-like Hyouijuu and battles Zenki and Goki. He manages to capture Goki, but when Goki and Chiaki send their strength to Zenki, Hirumaki falls against Cho Kishin Zenki. Anime Episode 35 Hirumaki makes his initial appearance in the beginning of Episode 35. When the Inugami Roh and Kokutei wander around in a forest of an unknown location, they come across a church, which goes up in flames and explodes as it is hit by a lightning bolt. The two of them then wander around the burnt ruins in search for Karumanomi, so Kokutei can grow and become the world ending beast. Kokutei notices something fishy and starts growling, which causes Roh to turn around and shot a beam from his finger at the threat. He destroys a holy figure and a shadow jumps out from behind it. When Roh states, that someone is sneaking around again, he mentions Hirumaki's name. The screen scrolls to the left to reveal a slender, young man, with spiky, blonde hair, wearing a red suit. He excuses himself for his behaviour and introduces himself as "Hirumaki the Seer". Hirumaki tells Roh, that he has come on the orders of Lord Engai. Roh is confused, but Hirumaki states, that he thought, that Roh might need his help. Hirumaki offers Roh to use his powers of clairvoyance to make finding the Karumanomi easier. He offers him to get as many seeds as Roh wishes, but Roh doesn't trust him and directly tells him. This leads to Hirumaki stating, that he is just following Lord Engai's orders and enjoys helping Roh. More content will be added soon... Galllery Episode 35 Hirumaki mention Engai anime.png|Hirumaki as he appears when he introduces himself to the Inugami Roh Hirumaki mention Engai anime 7.png|Hirumaki likely just pretends to follow Engai's orders to lure Roh into some false security Episode 37 Hirumaki anime.png|Hirumaki as he appears at the beginning of the episode. He tricks Roh into making use of his services. Hirumaki anime 2.png|Hirumaki as he appears at the end of the episode. He steals the Karumanomi, that was meant for Zenki. Episode 39 Kagetora's henchmen anime.png|Hirumaki as he appears alongside Kagetora, Nagi and Kabura Hirumaki anime 3.png|He wants to tell Kagetora about the Kanji, that has appeared on Kokutei's forehead, but Nagi makes fun of him. Kagetora wants to listen regardless. Trivia Voice actors * In the original, Japanese version, Hirumaki shares his voice with Guren. Both of them are voiced by Keiichi Nanba. Names * Hirumaki's name translates as "Vermilion Bug" or "Red Bug". ** His original, Japanese name is written via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 蛭蟇蟲 and ヒルマキ respectively. Category:Stubs Category:Male Category:Akuma